


How Beautiful We Could Be

by bubblygoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygoo/pseuds/bubblygoo
Summary: “Hey, isn’t that the love of your life?” Minseok asked.  “Why don’t you say hi?”“If I talk to him now, I’ll spontaneously combust,” Jongdae groaned.“He’s looking at us.  I can throw something at him to make him go away,” Jongin offered.---In which Jongdae pines, Baekhyun gets impatient, and Jongin has the worst friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "You're in Love" by Betty Who.

Things were not going well for Jongdae lately.  He had just gotten over a cold that made him sound like a monster from the swamp for a week; he stubbed his toe in the gym in front of the love of his life, who totally laughed at him; and then he watched as some other guy flirted with him and got his number while Jongdae hopped around on one foot. 

Jongdae may have mentioned the love of his life to his friends once or twice.  He may have written some lyrics about his sharp wit, his amazing voice, and his secret soft side.  There may have been drawings of his face in Jongdae’s notebooks throughout the years where there should have been notes on music theory.  Jongdae may have fantasized about proposing him to him a few times. 

“You’ve been in love with him for years.  Maybe you should ask him out,” suggested Minseok, Jongdae’s roommate and brainy graduate student pursuing a doctorate in math.  He spoke with the wisdom of a man who had drank many an undergraduate under the table.  Jongdae counted three empty mugs in front of Minseok to Jongdae’s two.

“I tried,” Jongdae said.  “It was horrible.  I almost broke my foot.”

“It’s a sign.  Stay away from him,” said Jongin, a shy but weirdly intense chemistry major who sometimes forgot that he didn’t need a fake ID anymore.

“It’s not a sign,” Minseok chided.  “Just… maybe not at the gym?  You’re with each other all the time for rehearsal anyway.  Just ask him out to dinner or drinks.”

“It’s no use.  He’s gone.  Taken right before my eyes by some tall, hotshot asshole engineer who hogs the squat rack.”  Jongdae raised his glass.  “My heart is broken.  My soul, crushed.  There is no such thing as love.  Only beer and friendship.”

“Yes!  Exactly!” Jongin said, raising his glass.

“What is wrong with you two?” Minseok asked, though he raised his glass as well. 

Jongdae liked this bar.  It was lively but not loud, nice but not trendy.  He could escape here and lick the wounds that the love of his life inflicted on him without even knowing.  This was all true until the door to the bar opened and a crowd of rowdy undergrads came in.  He recognized one of the voices.

“Hey, isn’t that the love of your life?” Minseok asked.  “Why don’t you say hi?”

“If I talk to him now, I’ll spontaneously combust,” Jongdae groaned.

“He’s looking at us.  I can throw something at him to make him go away,” Jongin offered. 

“No.”  Minseok took away Jongin’s glass, just in case.

Jongdae couldn’t bear to look.  Minseok and Jongin gawked shamelessly.  It was embarrassing, but Jongdae couldn’t blame them.  The love of his life was breathtakingly beautiful.  He had the face of an angel, and he knew it, which made him dangerous.  He was popular with everyone for his looks and intelligence, but it was his combination of energy and sweetness that made Jongdae weak for him. 

Jongdae may have written a song about this. 

“Hey, I know that guy,” Jongin said.  “He’s in my ethics class.  Hey!  Sehun!”

The asshole engineer came over.  Apparently he had a name. 

“Hey Jongin.  What are you doing here?” 

“I’m hanging out with the TA for my linear algebra class and his mopey roommate,” said Jongin.

“Watch it, kid, or you might actually have to pay for your own drinks for once,” Jongdae said.  It was an empty threat, and they both knew it. 

“This was your TA?” said asshole engineer Sehun.  Sehun for short.  “Wow.  No wonder you did so well in that class.”

“He was my best student.  Came to every section,” Minseok said, clapping Jongin on the back fondly.  He was getting to the “I don’t know my own strength, but yes, I am a black belt in taekwondo” stage of drunkenness.  Jongin almost fell onto the table. 

Sehun smiled.  He sat down at the extra chair like he owned the place.  Like it was the squat rack at the gym.

“If you were my TA, I’d come to every section, too,” said Sehun, propping his face on his elbow. 

“You can’t flirt with him,” Jongin said angrily.  “He’s my friend.”

“Maybe we can be friends,” Sehun said to Minseok.

“Uh,” said Minseok, glass halfway to his mouth, looking like he was screaming internally.

“Didn’t I see you hitting on people at the gym when you should have been doing squats?” Jongdae demanded. 

Sehun waved him away like an annoying fly. 

“Jongdae, can you get us another round?”  Minseok said quickly. 

Minseok could be so unfair sometimes, acting like between him, Jongin, and Jongdae, only Minseok was allowed to get into bar fights.  (“You almost killed someone the last time.  We had to leave before they called the cops.  We can’t go back to that bar anymore,” was how Minseok explained it, as if the other guy wasn’t the first aggressor and they wouldn’t have totally won that case.) Minseok took out his wallet and offered Jongdae his card.  Jongdae didn’t take it, but he got up, glaring at Sehun as he went. 

By the time Jongdae got to the bar, he deflated.  It wasn’t Sehun’s fault that the love of his life was a flirt.  Sehun was probably just one of many people who fell victim to his charm.  Like Jongdae.  Jongdae just wasn’t lucky enough for the attraction to be mutual. 

Jongin was right: Jongdae really was mopey.  He called the bartender for another drink.  He was going to need it.  The bartender put down the beer, but someone beat him to it.

It was the love of his life.  He took a sip and then made a face.  He didn’t seem to like it, but he wasn’t putting it down either.

“Uh…” Jongdae said, very intelligently.  The love of his life stared back.

_Don’t ask him to marry you.  Don’t ask him to marry you._

“I paid for that,” Jongdae said instead.

“Why?” the love of his life said.  “It’s disgusting.”

“Why?  Well… because I need to get drunk.  But in a manly way.”

“Are you drunk then?” the love of his life asked.

Jongdae glanced back at the table.  Minseok looked bewildered.  Sehun looked like a cat playing his food.  Jongin was pointing at Sehun and saying something, but nobody seemed to be listening to him.

“I could be drunker.  And I think your boyfriend is flirting with my roommate.”

The love of his life raised his eye brows.  He looked over at the table, too.  “You’re lucky you’re pretty,” he murmured. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Maybe Jongdae was drunker than he thought.  “What are you doing here, anyway?  I thought you didn’t like to drink.”

“Someone told me that if I wanted to catch a fish, I should go to the pond.”

“But this is a bar,” Jongdae said.

“God, you are drunk.”  The love of his life shook his head and looked away.  “Jongdae, how long have we known each other?”

“How long?  Well… about four years,” Jongdae said.  It was three years, six months, and ten days, if someone was counting, which Jongdae wasn’t at all doing. 

“We’re going to graduate soon.”

Jongdae called for a sweeter cocktail and traded it for his beer.  The love of his life eyed it, tempted, but didn’t take it yet. 

“What’s up with you?  You’re going to the business school after graduation, aren’t you?  You’ve got it made,” Jongdae said.  He tried to sound jealous but it came out as admiration. 

“Yeah, I’m a corporate sell-out.  We’re not all as talented as you.”

Jongdae was a voice performance major who would probably be working multiple jobs at once for the foreseeable future.  He was lucky enough to have some small gigs lined up in cafes and bars.  The love of his life had taken on the herculean task of double majoring in voice performance and business.  It was part of why Jongdae was so attracted to him: he was so capable.  But it meant that he was leaving Jongdae behind for an MBA and a brighter employment future.

Jongdae drank half his beer.  With that excuse in hand, he said to his drink, “Sometimes I wish you weren’t so smart.  Then you’d be stuck trying to make it with the rest of us and I could sing with you all the time.”  He finished his beer.  “I’m going to miss that.”

The love of his life frowned, pushing his lips to one side.  He took the cocktail and downed it in one go, slamming it on the counter. 

“Uh, that’s not how--”

“Why haven’t you asked me out yet?”

Jongdae’s jaw dropped.  The love of his life – the future Mr. Byun-Kim, or Mr. Kim-Byun, depending on how negotiations went – or Baekhyun as his friends called him – was glaring at him.

“I’m tired of waiting for you,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae reeled back as though Baekhyun had punched him and then stolen his emotional crutch of unrequited love.  Suddenly, the piner had become the pinee, and it didn’t feel as great as Jongdae had imagined.  It didn’t have the same flavor of self-pity. 

“Wait a second.”  Jongdae didn’t spend three and a half years of writing cheesy poetry about Baekhyun to be treated like he was the bad guy.  “You’re – you’re dating that asshole engineer.  I saw you give him your number at the gym.”

“That was a set-up, you idiot.  Sehun is a friend who is currently trying his best to get your roommate on his dick.  We were trying to get you jealous.  But I guess you’re just not interested.”

Baekhyun started walking away.  Jongdae went after him.

“Hey, wait!”

“Leave me alone,” Baekhyun said.

They passed by the table.

“...vector space is just so fascinating.  I think about eigenvalues every day,” Sehun was saying.

“You’re a fucking liar,” Jongin said.

“Oh, Jongdae,” said Minseok desperately.  “How’s it going?”

“Real bad,” Jongdae said.  He grabbed his coat on the chair on his way out.

It was technically spring, but outside, the night air felt like winter. 

“Baekhyunee, wait.”

“Don’t ‘Baekhyunee’ me.  It’s Mr. Byun to you,” Baekhyun said shortly, looking down at his phone. 

“Baekee,” Jongdae whined.  “Look at me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were shining.  “Mister.  Byun.”

“Okay, Mr. Byun.  Just don’t cry.  Please.”

“I’m not crying.  I’m just a light weight,” Baekhyun snarled.  He was a light weight, but he was also crying.

Jongdae draped his coat around Baekhyun, who was underdressed for the weather in just a button-up shirt.  Baekhyun looked at the coat with downturned eyes but he didn’t shrug it off. 

“I’m sorry.  I am interested in you.  Like, so interested.  Some might say inappropriately so,” Jongdae said, wiping Baekhyun’s tears.  “Wasn’t it obvious?”

“No,” Baekhyun pouted. 

Jongdae hugged him.  He rubbed Baekhyun’s back and lightly massaged the back of his neck.  Baekhyun relaxed into him. 

“You think I do this for everyone?” Jongdae asked. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun said stubbornly.  He sighed.  “No,” he admitted, knowing that hugs like this were for Baekhyun only.  Baekhyun, who practiced duets with Jongdae even though they weren’t recital partners and made Jongdae learn all the internet memes despite Jongdae’s laziness with social media.  Baekhyun, whom everybody loved and wanted but who was always out of reach.  Lovely, precious Baekhyun, whose heart Jongdae guarded zealously from others but would never dare to ask for himself.

Jongdae may have written a song about that, too.  A lot of his songs had very similar content.

“I’ve always been yours.  I just didn’t know if you wanted me,” Jongdae said. 

“Of course I want you.  I’ve been throwing myself at you for four years.”

“When did you throw yourself at me?” Jongdae asked, genuinely confused.

“It happens all the time.  I’m constantly flirting with you.”

“The last time we rehearsed together in the piano room, you farted and wouldn’t let me open the door because you said that it would make us closer.”

“See, you remember.”

Jongdae laughed.  He wasn’t laughing when Baekhyun farted though.  That was awful. 

Baekhyun pursed his lips.  Baekhyun in general tended to drive Jongdae crazy, but his lips, especially so.  They made him think crazy things, like how it would be a good idea to kiss Baekhyun right now.  Jongdae knew that if he was going to be in a relationship with Baekhyun, Jongdae was going to have be the grounded one.  He couldn’t give into crazy temptation all the time because Baekhyun was wild enough for the both of them.  But a flight or two of fancy wouldn’t hurt.  He allowed himself to indulge just once.

Baekhyun’s lips were as soft as they looked.  Maybe softer.  Jongdae needed to kiss him more to be sure.  Baekhyun’s mouth was warm and welcoming.  He made little noises of pleasure that Jongdae really, really liked and wanted to hear more of.

Baekhyun raised his hand to back of Jongdae’s neck, which was exposed to the air.  He broke off the kiss.  “We should go.  It’s getting cold.”

Jongdae didn’t feel cold at all until Baekhyun said that.  “Right, okay,” he said.  He made to go back in the bar, but Baekhyun held onto him. 

“I meant, we should go back to my place.”

Jongdae restrained himself from jumping up and cheering.  “Oh, yeah, of course, sounds good.”

Baekhyun lived within walking distance of the bar.  They held hands on the way there.  Jongdae must have looked like an idiot with the big grin on his face, but he felt like a million bucks. 

“What’s that look on your face?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sorry.  It just gets this way when I’m really happy.”

Baekhyun smiled at him, which only made Jongdae more insufferable.

Jongdae had never been to Baekhyun’s apartment, and vice versa.  When Baekhyun opened the door and stepped in, Jongdae felt like he was passing through the gates of heaven.  Then he went to Baekhyun’s room, which was much messier than the common area of the apartment.

“Take off your pants,” Baekhyun said while he threw the clothes on his bed into his closet.

“Where do I put them?” Jongdae asked, amused by the organized chaos.

“Anywhere.”  Baekhyun stripped and threw those clothes into the closet, too.  He left Jongdae’s coat on the back of his desk chair. 

Jongdae had his shirt off and his fly down when Baekhyun got impatient and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck.  Jongdae kissed him back as Baekhyun put his hands down Jongdae’s pants.  He groped Jongdae through his underwear.

“Put your cock in me,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae snickered.  “You’re so romantic.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  “Oh, sorry.  Make love to me, Jongdae.  Don’t be too rough, though, I’m a virginal flower,” he said in a high voice.

Jongdae scooped Baekhyun up and dumped him on his bed.  “You might as well be a virgin, with the guys I’ve seen you with.”

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened.  “You talk pretty big.  Do you even know how to fuck?” Baekhyun said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Jongdae grabbed the bottle of lube sitting in plain sight on top of Baekhyun’s desk.  He shook it on his way back to the bed, emphasizing that it was half-empty.  Baekhyun smirked.  He spread his legs and propped them up.  Jongdae got between them and wasted no time in swallowing Baekhyun’s cock.

“Ah!”  It was a small, short sound that Baekhyun swallowed quickly before it could betray him any further.  Jongdae smiled with Baekhyun’s cock between his lips.  He put the bottle of lube aside for now while he tended to the dick in his mouth.

Jongdae sucked Baekhyun down to the root of his cock and bobbed up and down.  He looked up to watch Baekhyun.  His mouth was open and his chest was rising as he took deep breaths.  Jongdae kissed the head of his cock and took just the tip of it in his mouth, sucking it and lathering it with his tongue.  Baekhyun tried to buck his hips up, but Jongdae held him down. 

Jongdae took his mouth off and ran his lips down Baekhyun’s cock.  He licked a stripe on the way up and kissed the tip again before leaving it entirely.  Baekhyun whined loudly, but Jongdae refused to let him up and batted away his hands.

“Suck me,” Baekhyun demanded.  “Or fuck me.  Do something.”

Jongdae grinned at him.  Then he went down on Baekhyun again and sucked hard and fast up and down Baekhyun’s cock.  He let go of Baekhyun’s hips and let him fuck into his mouth.  Baekhyun took advantage and thrust up a few times before crying out.

“No, no, no,” he said, pushing Jongdae off his cock.  “Not yet.”

Jongdae sat back on the bed, wiping his mouth.  Baekhyun sat up with him and held onto Jongdae’s shoulders, cock twitching.  He breathed deeply as he walked himself back from the brink of orgasm.  He raised his eyes to glare at Jongdae.

“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face,” Baekhyun said.  That only made Jongdae smile wider.  He pushed Jongdae onto his back and followed him down, peppering him with kisses.  Jongdae grabbed the bottle of lube, which had laid forgotten on the bed spread.  He uncapped the bottle with his thumb and squeezed a liberal amount onto his palm. 

Jongdae started by reaching up and thumbing Baekhyun’s nipples and then ghosted his fingers over Baekhyun’s stomach.  He flicked the head of Baekhyun’s cock, making it bounce. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” Baekhyun bit out. 

“I’m nothing compared to you.” 

Jongdae ran his fingers between Baekhyun’s balls and ass hole.  Baekhyun grinded down and took his cock into his fist. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jongdae praised. 

Baekhyun breathed steadily.  He closed his eyes once Jongdae slipped a finger inside him.  He was already loose.  Jongdae didn’t let himself think about that.  He put another finger in quickly, and then another, fucking Baekhyun with his fingers until Baekhyun was moaning.

Jongdae rolled them forward until Baekhyun was on his back.  Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae and kissed him deeply.  They stayed like that, Baekhyun kissing Jongdae while Jongdae fingered him, until Jongdae’s wrist began to protest. 

Jongdae slid down Baekhyun’s body and lifted him up by the back of his thighs.  He wasn’t going to be able stay like that for long, but it was worth it to get Baekhyun’s ass in the air.  Baekhyun gasped as Jongdae spread him apart.  Jongdae buried his face between Baekhyun’s cheeks, pushing forward until his lips met Baekhyun’s hole.  Baekhyun sobbed, tangling his fingers in Jongdae’s hair as Jongdae rimmed him.  Baekhyun was a feast, and Jongdae was starving for him.

Jongdae was ripped rudely from Baekhyun just as his moans were starting to sound broken and desperate.  Baekhyun put his legs down and covered his face with his arms.  Jongdae was as breathless as Baekhyun was.  He pulled Baekhyun’s arms away.  Baekhyun stared at him, wordless.  Jongdae kissed Baekhyun so he could taste himself.  Baekhyun reached for Jongdae’s cock, which was straining against his underwear.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to do it myself with a toy and make you watch.”

Jongdae continued to kiss him languidly, savoring that fantasy.  “Turn over,” he said once he sensed Baekhyun getting restless.  Baekhyun did so without ceremony, eager to be fucked.  Jongdae kicked off his pants and opened the drawer of Baekhyun’s nightstand.  He took out a condom from an already-opened box.  He kissed Baekhyun’s ass as he put it on.  Then he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What,” Baekhyun said, gritting his teeth.

“It’s a tight fit.”  Jongdae took the condom off and got off the bed to look for his wallet.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

Jongdae ripped open the packet he kept in his wallet and put the condom on.  Baekhyun had an angry look when he turned to see what was keeping Jongdae, but he licked his lips as Jongdae made his way back to the bed, fully naked.  Jongdae positioned himself quickly and thrust in.  Baekhyun sighed in relief.  Jongdae rocked his hips slowly to get Baekhyun used to him. 

“You asked if I knew how to fuck, right?” Jongdae said. 

“Do you need help?” Baekhyun asked, looking over his shoulder.

Jongdae worked himself into a steady rhythm, appeasing Baekhyun, who faced forward again, moaning breathily.

“How am I doing?” Jongdae asked.

“Not bad.”

Jongdae smiled.  Baekhyun started to fuck himself back on Jongdae’s cock.  Jongdae ran his hand over Baekhyun’s back.

“I’ve thought about this a lot: what it would be like to have you in bed.”  Jongdae thrust hard, just once, making Baekhyun squeak in surprise.  Then he resumed his previous, steady pace. 

“Would you like it fast?” Jongdae asked.  “Or slow?”

Jongdae matched his words with the tempo of his thrusts, building Baekhyun up only to come to a near stop as he pulled out until just the tip was in and then pushed in. 

“At first, I thought you’d want it fast.  Intense.  Hot.  Just like you.”  Jongdae pumped into Baekhyun, short and quick.  Baekhyun groaned, nonsense words coming out of his mouth. 

“But then I thought about it some more.”  Jongdae slowed down.  Baekhyun didn’t have it in him to protest.  He was barely hanging on.  Jongdae pressed kisses along Baekhyun’s lower back, shoulders, and neck until his lips were by Baekhyun’s ear.  “I think you’d like it hard.”

Jongdae slammed forward.  Baekhyun screamed.  Jongdae licked his lips and did it again, and again, hard, unforgiving thrusts that hit Baekhyun’s prostate right where he needed.

Jongdae swallowed, trying to keep a hold of himself.  “How’s that, Baek?  Did I get it right?”  He kissed Baekhyun’s cheek.  “Do you like it hard?”

Baekhyun was incomprehensible.  Saliva dripped down from his open mouth.  Jongdae rested his head between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades and held onto Baekhyun’s hands, interlacing their fingers.  He picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Baekhyun wailed.  Jongdae thrust all the way in and then grinded against Baekhyun’s ass, the head of his cock nudging against that magic spot, making Baekhyun beg.

“Do I know how to fuck, Baekhyun?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said, near reverent.  “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Jongdae couldn’t talk anymore.  He wanted to make Baekhyun feel as good as he made Jongdae feel.  He wanted to make Baekhyun scream his name.  He wanted to make Baekhyun think of nothing but him. 

“You’re so good,” Baekhyun gasped.

Jongdae snapped his hips.  Skin slapped against skin.  Baekhyun fell with his face on the bed, arms giving way.  Jongdae sat up and pulled Baekhyun’s ass up.  He pounded into him.

“I’m going to come, I’m going to come,” Baekhyun said wildly, shaking his head against the sheets. 

“Come on my cock.  I want to feel you,” Jongdae growled.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Baekhyun wailed.  He clenched around Jongdae’s cock.  Jongdae reached around to catch the first spurts of come.

“Jongdae!”

Jongdae fucked Baekhyun through his orgasm and milked his cock, not stopping until he began to soften and Jongdae’s hand was covered in come.

Jongdae came with Baekhyun’s name on his lips, as he always did.  But he got an extra treat when he licked Baekhyun’s come off his fingers.

Jongdae planted one last kiss on Baekhyun’s back before he pulled out.  He took the condom off and threw it into the waste basket. 

Baekhyun let out a satisfied sigh.  He turned over, face shiny with sweat.  “Come here.”

Jongdae crawled into his arms and kissed him.  They took their time touching each other, intimate in a way that Jongdae had only dreamed of before. 

“You’re an asshole,” Baekhyun said suddenly.

“What?  Why?”

“‘It’s a tight fit’?  If you’ve got such a big dick, you should have used your own condom in the first place.”

“Sorry.  I didn’t know you liked it smaller.” 

Baekhyun pinched his side.  Jongdae smiled.  He did that a lot around Baekhyun.  Baekhyun was smiling, too.  Jongdae snuggled against him. 

“Did you mean all that?” Baekhyun asked softly.

“All what?” Jongdae asked, mind still slow. Then he panicked.  “Did I ask you to marry me?  I was just kidding.”

“What?  No, I meant the sex stuff.  About how you thought about me.”

“Oh.  Oh!  Oh yeah, of course,” Jongdae said, relieved.  “I think about you all the time for sex stuff.”

“For how long?”

Jongdae didn’t have to think about it.  “I’ve been thinking about having sex with you since we met.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.  “So we could have been having sex for four years.”

“Well, more like three and a half.”

Baekhyun shoved Jongdae onto his back. 

“That also assumes that you wanted to have sex with me, too,” Jongdae pointed out.

“Of course I wanted to have sex with you.  I have a dildo named after you.”

“You do?  Can I see it?”

Baekhyun kissed him.  Jongdae wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Maybe later.  We have four years’ worth of sex with each other that we need to catch up on,” Baekhyun said.  “I’m rounding up.”

\---

Jongdae woke up the next morning very sore and very tired, but very happy.  Baekhyun was passed out next to him, drooling onto the sheets.  He was beautiful.

Jongdae got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom.  When he came out, he noticed that there was a post-it on Baekhyun’s door.

_To Baekhyun’s friend:_

_If you are who I think you are, then please ask Baekhyun to show you his small blue notebook.  Also, as much as I hate you right now, you must be one amazing fuck._

The note was unsigned.  Jongdae took it with him into the bedroom.  Baekhyun was waking up.  He smiled when he saw Jongdae come into the room.

“Morning, beautiful,” Baekhyun said.  Jongdae’s heart swelled.

“Morning.” 

Jongdae waited for Baekhyun to come back from the bathroom and they were both back in bed.

“Hey Baekhyun.  Do you have a ‘small blue notebook’?”

Baekhyun froze in his arms.  “How do you know about that?”

Jongdae showed him the note.

“He’s dead,” Baekhyun hissed.

“What is it?” Jongdae asked, grinning. 

“Nothing.”

“Come on,” Jongdae sang.  “Tell me.”

Baekhyun huffed.  “It’s nothing.  Just something I write stuff down in.  You know.  Lyrics and ideas.”

Jongdae realized what it was then.  “Oh.  Oh, that’s… that’s nice.”

“Maybe I’ll show it to you someday,” Baekhyun said softly. 

Jongdae’s heart pounded.  “I’d like that.”

“Maybe after I show you Jongdae the dildo,” Baekhyun suggested. 

Jongdae snorted.  He tackled Baekhyun and tickled him, unable to stand him any longer.  He kissed away the tears that Baekhyun cried from laughter.  It would be the first of many kisses that Jongdae shared with the love of his life that morning, and many mornings after.


	2. What Happened to Jongin

_I hate you.  You left me with Sehun and Minseok.  They did things that I can never unsee.  I hope your dick shrivels off and you become a celibate monk._

Jongin hit send, pressing down viciously as though the touch screen had done him a personal wrong. 

The air was cold outside the bar.  It was late, but Jongin didn’t want to pay for a car service, so he walked back to his apartment. 

Jongin glanced over his shoulder, as he was conditioned to do whenever he walked back by himself.  There was someone dressed in all black behind him, but he was a half a block away, and Jongin had some way left to go.  Maybe they were heading in the same direction.  Jongin hoped that wherever the other person was going was closer than Jongin’s apartment.

Jongin walked for five minutes and then checked over his shoulder again.  The person was still there.  He was closer now, close enough for Jongin to see his eyes.  They were wide and dark and kind of scary.  Jongin walked a little faster.

Jongin checked over his shoulder again.  The person was still there, even closer than before.  He was holding a bag.  Jongdae was freaking out by now, but he couldn’t think of what to do.  He was almost to his apartment, and he didn’t want this guy to know where he lived, so he took a wrong turn on purpose.

It worked.  The person wasn’t following him anymore.  But Jongin was fairly new to the neighborhood, having just moved out of the dorms into his first apartment, and it was dark.  He opened his bag to take out his phone and check his location, but he couldn’t find it.  His bag had a lot of pockets. 

A car drove by.  Other than that, Jongin was alone.  He scrunched up his face, cursing whoever was following him, and then cursed Minseok, Jongdae, and Sehun.  He threw in Jongdae’s stupid “love of his life” or whatever in there, too.

“Are you okay?”

Jongin jumped.  It was his stalker.  Jongin took a few steps back. 

“I don’t have any money,” Jongin said.  It was true, he was broke. 

The person was a guy about Jongin’s age and a couple of inches shorter than him. 

“Uh.  Okay.  I was just wondering if you were lost.  The apartment building is that way.”  The person pointed toward Jongin’s apartment building.

“How do you know where I live?” Jongin demanded. 

The person’s mouth moved, but no sound came out.  Then, “Um.  I’m your neighbor.”

Jongin gaped.  “You are?”

The person touched his hair, smiling to himself, the textbook image of self-deprecation.  “Yeah,” he said, looking at the ground.  “Um.  Look, I just noticed that you went the wrong way, and I didn’t mean to bother you.  Sorry.”

The person turned around and started to leave. 

“Wait!”  Jongin ran up to him.  “Can I walk with you?”

His eyes were bigger up close.  “Sure.”

It was only a few blocks back to the building.  Jongin snuck glances at the person, who politely ignored him.  He was kind of cute, now that Jongin thought about it.  He was carrying a small, plastic bag from a convenience store. 

“What were you doing out so late?”  Jongin asked.

“Buying earplugs,” the person said.  He didn’t ask about Jongin.  Maybe he was offended that Jongin assumed that he was a mugger.  Or maybe it was because Jongin didn’t recognize him as his neighbor.  Or maybe he thought Jongin was ugly.  It could have been anything, really.  Jongin hoped that it wasn’t the last one, because that would be pretty shallow.

They took the elevator up in silence.  They both got off on the same floor.  The person walked in front of Jongin and took out his keys.  He opened the door that was, indeed, across from Jongin’s. 

There was moaning.  And shouting.  Jongin thought that he recognized a voice.  But it couldn’t be.  The night couldn’t possibly get any worse. 

_“Oh, Jongdae…”_

The person closed the door again.  “I should put these in first,” he said, opening the bag.  He noticed that Jongin was still there.  He sighed.  “That’s my roommate.  He has someone over.  It’s his ‘soulmate.’”  The person rolled his eyes.

“Holy shit,” Jongin said.

The person put the earplugs in and was about to open the door.  Jongin grabbed him by the shoulder for a second and withdrew his hand quickly, not wanting to offend. 

“Um.”

The person took out the earplugs. 

Jongin chewed his lower lip.  “Do you need a place to crash?”  He felt a little stupid for asking.  Jongin didn’t even know his name, but he felt so bad for him.

“Uh.  I don’t really do… that,” the person said.

Jongin didn’t understand at first.  He didn’t sleep?  Maybe he was a psychopath, after all.  Then Jongin realized that he thought that Jongin was propositioning him. 

“No!  No, that’s not what I meant.  I just meant, you could sleep on the couch, since your apartment sounds like a porn studio and it’s uncomfortable to sleep with earplugs in.  I don’t, I would never, I’m not asking you have to have sex with me,” Jongin said, horrified. 

The person blinked.  “Uh…”

Now Jongin felt really stupid.  “Never mind.”

“Wait.  Is it really okay?”

The person looked embarrassed, as though it was him shouting Jongdae’s name (and obviously faking it: no one could be that good). 

“Yeah.  Yeah, it’s okay.”

Jongin opened his apartment door, and no sex sounds came out.  He thanked all that was good and holy for that.

“Come on in,” he said to the person.  “I’m Jongin, by the way.”

The person smiled.  His lips were shaped like a heart.  “Kyungsoo.”

He really was cute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this silly fic. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
